Varifocal camera objectives of the type here envisaged are divided into a variable-focus front lens group and a fixed-focus rear lens group; the front group consists of four distinct components, namely a multilens first component of positive refractivity (considered stationary even though one or more of its lenses may be limitedly shiftable for focusing purposes), axially shiftable second and third components of negative refractivity, and a stationary positively refracting fourth component.
For certain cameras, such as those producing middle-sized still photographs of 60.times.60 mm or 45.times.60 mm, such objectives have hitherto been difficult to design in view of dimensional considerations imposing limitations upon total axial length and maximum lens diameter.